A Story of Reincarnation
by Deanies Pie
Summary: Merlin has waited a long time for Arthurs return. But what if it wasnt Merlin who was there to greet them but his daughter.
1. prologue

I have been obsessed with Merlin for a while and I hope you all enjoy this. I dont know how long it will be but let me know if yall enjoy. I will be starting with a prologue.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. Except for Lyn she is mine.

XxXxX

 **Prologue** It was 1990 when Merlin settled with a woman by the lake. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, besides Freya.

It was summer of 1991 when he married the woman. Age was catching up with him and he was happy to live his remaining days with a beautiful woman.

It was spring of 1992 when the Gods gave the old couple a child. A miracle indeed and deep down, Merlin knew why this child came into the world.

It was a new year of 1993 when a baby girl was born. They named the child Lyn as she looked like her father. That night, Merlins wife died from the exhaustion of birth. A life was given and a life was taken away.

Now, in 2015, Lyn sat by her fathers bedside. He had become sick the year previous and Lyn knew it was a matter of time. She held his hand as he told her tales of the mysterious Camelot.

It was 2016 as Lyn stood by the lake as she did everyday, in place of her father. He was unable to talk these days but believed him when he told her that King Arthur would return.

And return he did.

XxXxX

 **Let me know what yall think. I will be updating my other stories as well and again I hope yall enjoy. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	2. Chapter 1

I thank everyone who has left positive feedback and this will be the official first chapter of the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Lyn.

XxXxX

The wind picked up as Lyn shielded her eyes from the sand that was picked up from the shore. In the distance she could see the water becoming restless and knew it was time for the great king to return.

Deep down her mind was still shocked at the truth in her fathers words. At the same time, fear crept into her heart and she had the sudden urge to turn and run back to her father.

Figures began to appear as they all walked toward her. She stood her ground and kept her face calm and void of the fear within.

The wind died a little as the figures took their first steps on the shore. They looked confused and she couldn't blame them. She steps forward and looks over the 5 people. One girl, Gwen she supposed, and the four men.

"Which of you is Arthur?" Her voice betrayed her slightly as it cracked coming out. She looked over the group until a man steps forward.

"That would be I and who are you, might I ask?"

The voice was not at all what she expected but she continued on. "My name is Lyn. My father told me you would return and I am here in his place to help you." She straightened up to look tougher than she knew she appeared.

"Yes, and who might your father be?" The king did not look at all impressed with her but rather amused. But as he spoke her heart fluttered.

This was it.

"Merlin. My father is Merlin."

XxXxX

 **Wooooooooaah, what will Arthur think? How will the group react to the time period change? And who does this group consist of? More to come soon. Thank you for reading and all opinions. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	3. Chapter 2

It is time! Arthur and his company have just come from the lake and are ready for the next adventure. Will they be the only ones coming back?

 **Disclaimer** : I own Nothing except for Lyn.

XxXxX

Lyn watched as the man's face morphed into one of confusion and disbelief. The others seemed skeptical too as their eyes bore into the young girl as if trying to decipher her.

Arthur put a hand on his sword and stepped forward. "What trickery is this? Who are you? Where is Merlin?" His voice thundered with authority that made her want to take a step back. But she did no such thing.

"I told you. My name is Lyn and my father sent me to protect you for whatever is to come. He also gave me a message to tell you incase you had doubts." She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the blonde king. "Stop being a prat."

The man before her instantly crumpled and the girl, gwen, ran to his side. She saw all of the men's face now deep with confusion. She took a glance back to the cottage where she had left her father and knew they had to get back quick before anyone could see and question the group.

"My father is waiting for you, Arthur. He did not tell me that more would come and our place is small but right now we will have to make due." The group nodded their submission to the young witch and walked with her, out of the lake and to the cottage. Gwen had an arm around Arthur to make sure that he did not fall over again.

XxXxX

As the group left the clearing, the water began to move restlessly and a figure emerged, eyes dark with mischief and rage.

The figure walked from the lake and magically morphed into new clothes. The dark soaking hair now wavy black locks flowing down the figures back.

A wicked smile graced the lips of the person in question and began to walk after the retreating group.

XxXxX

Lyn unlocked the cottage door and took a step inside. She had to restrain herself from running into her father's room to check on him because right now there was five soaking wet people to take care of.

"You can sit on the couch. I am going to get some dry clothes for you all." With that she left the group and went around the house, first to her room and then to her father's. The old man lay sleeping on the bed but he was still breathing and that's all that mattered to Lyn.

She went back to the group and handed them the clothes. "This should do. I will take Gwen to my room to give you all some privacy." She gestured to her bedroom and Gwen glanced at the men before going into the room with Lyn.

XxXxX

Gwen looked around the small room and it reminded her of her father's place in Camelot. Gwen frowned at the memory and began to undress. She looked at Lyn who was still by the door and she could see hints of the Merlin she knew in the girl.

"You say Merlin is your father so he has aged I assume?" Gwen studied the girl as she readied herself for an answer.

The girl nodded her head and smiled a sweet smile toward her. "He is an old man now. But he was the best father in the world. He spoke very highly of all of you." Gwen felt tears gather in her eyes and she returned the girls smile.

XxXxX

In the living room, the 4 men also began to change. Arthur couldn't help to let his eyes wander around. He walked up to the TV and examined it. "What an odd cabinet. I can't seem to find the door." He poked at the screen and looked at the other men.

Percival, Gwaine, and Leon stood in their new clothes and Leon walked to the king. "Sire, maybe one of these buttons will do the trick." Leon pressed the on button and all the men jumped back in surprise as pictures flashed across the screen. Leon grabbed the kings arm in alarm. "Sorcery." He muttered to the king.

XxXxX

Lyn let Gwen finish dressing before checking to see if the boys were done. When she saw they were, she stepped out and saw that they were afraid of the television. 'Duh, they just came from medieval times.' She reminded herself and rushed forward.

"Its okay! It is just projecting entertainment from a different location." The men looked at Lyn like lost puppies and she turned off the television.

She walked over to Arthur and smiled softly. "It is time for you to talk to my father." Arthur took a shaky breath and looked at the closed bedroom of his oldest friend.

XxXxX

 **I have big plans for this story. Any guesses on who the mysyterious figure is? How will Arthur be able to handle how much Merlin is changed? More updates to come. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been away. Life keeps popping up. Anywho! Story must go on.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

XxXxX

Arthur was unsure of whether he was ready to see his friend. He didn't care about the magic, but he knew the man he once knew as his young clumsy fool of a servant was now an old man and probably as wise as Gaius.

He watched as Lyn turned the knob and beckoned with himself not to pass out. The door opened for Arthur as if in slow motion, which did not ease his nerves one bit.

He followed the young girl in and looked around the dimly lit room. There was a slight chill in the air as he stepped in and all he saw was a bed and books lying about. Then, his eyes rested on a figure in a wheelchair, looking out the window.

"I hope you didn't give my daughter a hard time, Clotpole." The voice and the words were enough for Arthur to chuckle as a tear fell down his cheek. "I have been waiting for you, as always." The old man, no Merlin, turned to him and gave him a goofy smile that gave the identity away.

"Well, I see you are lazy as ever. Couldn't even meet us yourself so you sent your daughter." He spoke half heartedly and sat on the end of the bed, closer to his friend. As he got a better look, his heart clenched. Merlin looked so frail and as if he were ready to die.

Arthur had to clear his throat as he put a hand on his friends arm and squeezed lightly. The words he spoke next was an emotional mess.

"There must be something to help you. Please. I can't do this alone." His tears were silent and his voice weak.

Merlin looked at his young friend and gave a sad smile. "I have lived a good life. I was able to love again, and I am loved. I leave you with a part of me, my daughter."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "She's not you."

Merlin let out a croaked laugh. "You'd be surprised at how much she is like me. You will be kind to her or I will have to haunt you. Remember who you are, Arthur." With those words, he lay a wrinkled hand over the king's chest.

XxXxX

As the night went on, the other knights and Gwen all got a chance to talk and say their goodbyes. Gwen was a sobbing mess and the knights either had stricken looks or silent tears as Arthur had had. Gwaine looked as though he was angry as well as sad, as though there was someone to blame for Merlin dying of old age.

Arthur watched everyone come and go until it was just him and Lyn. He hated how much Merlin was right, she looked so much like him with few different features. She was attractive, probably inherited from her mother. He smirked at his inner joke before sitting at Merlin's unoccupied side of the bed.

Lyn was on the other side with her small smooth hand wrapped around her father's old wrinkled hand. She didn't want Arthur to share these last moments with her, but she knew how much it meant to her father. She brought the hand to her lips and let a tear slip.

Merlin looks toward his only child and his heart swells with pride. "My beautiful daughter. I can not tell you the adventures soon to come, but I know you will be brilliant. I am with you in your magic, mind, and your heart." He squeezes the hand and turns to the blonde king.

"Take care of my daughter and she will take care of you. Whatever is to come, remember your strength. You are the Once and Future King".

Arthur's eyes widen as a soft glow takes one of Merlin's hands and it flows over to Lyn. She closes her eyes and cries. Once it dies down, the room is silent and Arthur knows before he looks. Merlin is dead.

XxXxX

 **RIP** **Merlin**. **The** **legacy** **is** **passed** **down**. **Can** **Lyn** **handle** **it** **What** **great** **threat** **was** **Merlin** **warning** **them** **about?** **Updates** **to** **come**. **Peace** **and** **Chicken** **Grease.**


End file.
